


Sweeney Sides| A Sander Sides Au

by Toasty_Marshie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on the movie and the play, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Character Death, Creepy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, More tags to be added, Murder, Sweeney Todd AU, The Dragon Witch is Here, The meat pie is a lie, The orange side has a different name, Unsympathetic Dr. Emile Picani, Unsympathetic King Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, proceed with cation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Marshie/pseuds/Toasty_Marshie
Summary: Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd. He served a dark and a vengeful god that will lead to hell. But I rather not give away the story.Roman Sanders finds an abandoned town between his and Remus' land while chasing the dragon witch. Now the sides have to find out what this town means to them while we take a journey to the past to see what happened in this tragic tale.(If you know the story of Sweeney then you know where this is going)Original musical by Stephen SondheimCharacters by Thomas Sanders
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, King Sanders/ Deceit| Janus Sanders, King Sanders/ Morality| Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Sweeney Sides| A Sander Sides Au

Roman rode his horse, pursuing the dragon witch once more to save the day. The beautiful white mane flowed with the wind as the horse ran towards the enemy. Roman was having fun in this quest he created to release some stress and find inspiration for his next project. The two enemies went into the fog ahead. “Damn,” Roman cursed under his breath as he started to lose the witch. Roman push forward through the territory but he started to slow down upon seeing buildings around him. The prince stopped his steed, he looked around the quiet town that he didn’t remember creating. ‘ _ No matter. I must find the dragon witch and stop her!’  _ Roman proudly thought. He giving a slight tug on the horse’s reins which made the house move on. The empty streets of the town were dirty and breaking around from years of neglect, the buildings were hollow with glass shards sprinkling the ground. ‘ _ How did this town get so bad?’  _ Roman asked himself as disgust creep upon him. Roman should be better at cleaning and making his towns look beautiful to impress the other sides. This town reminded Roman of Remus’ side of the imagination but even then, his towns weren’t this creep. Roman just hoped that Remus didn’t find this place and placed his horrid creatures in an attempt of scaring Roman. The thought made his skin crawl.

The fog cleared up a bit and caught the black cape of the dragon witch. “Gotcha ya,” Roman mumbled to himself as he rode faster. He turned on Fleet street and saw the dragon witch. “I have you now!” Roman yelled as he got off his horse and ran towards the witch. The dragon witch rolled her eyes; She muttered a few words and caught Roman in a box. “Damn it!” Roman yelled as he punched around his prison. “Roman… Do you remember this place?” she asked looking at the building in front of her. Roman stopped struggling and turned his head to the building. The building was worn out, the bottom part of it has creaked windows and torn curtains. The patio around had old wooden tables and stairs that were chipped and damp, pieces of the furniture were broken. Roman looked up towards the big window seeing a mysterious stain on it. Roman felt like he knew this place yet he couldn’t remember it.

“No, I don’t” Roman answered, the dragon witch stayed silent. “Oh, I see.” She said softly still looking at the building. Roman couldn’t read the dragon witch’s body language well. The dragon witch sighed. “Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd.” The dragon witch muttered under her breath. Roman look the witch and raised a brow. “His skin was pale and his eye was odd. He shaved the faces of gentleman who were never thereafter were heard of again. He trod a path that few have trod” The witch continued turning to Roman. “Sweeney Todd?” The prince asked as he still tried to get out of his prison. The dragon witch took a breath. “He kept a shop in London town. Of fancy clients and good renown and what if none of their souls were saved. They went to their maker impeccably shaved, by Sweeney, by Sweeney Todd… The demon barber of Fleet Street. His needs were few, his room was bare. A lavabo and a fancy chair. A mug of suds, and a leather strop, an apron, a towel, a pail, and a mop.”

Roman keeps moving as the spell started to wear off as the dragon witch was distracted. “What are you talking about witch!?” Roman yelled out as he started to get out. “What creature did you create?” The dragon witch grunted her teeth. “You don’t know do you, foolish prince?” She asked Roman who looked at her. “No, I don’t. I don’t understand what you are trying to do. Who is this Sweeney Todd? What is this town? Why is it here!?” Roman demanded to find answers to the question waiting for the dragon witch to respond.

“Even if I say who he was, you wouldn’t believe me. Sweeney was an inconspicuous side . Quick and quiet and clean, he was. Back of his smile, under his word. Sweeney heard music that nobody heard. He was consumed by hatred that was destroyed for what’s his name? Thomas’ mind.” Roman growled at the witch but stopped as he thought about the witch’s words. “Why are you bringing this up?” Roman asked the witch. “Well, I guess I wanted to see what you can remember. I guess you can’t. I must go, I shall see you again Prince Roman to ruin your day again.” The dragon witch giggled evilly. She was back to the way she always was as if she wasn’t acting weird at all. The witch left in a flash leaving a confused Roman and the empty town. Roman went back on his horse and left the abandoned town in search of Remus and Logan. Roman then heard a melody in the back of his head, a little chime of a flute. He stopped for a minute to find the sound yet he couldn’t find anything. Roman shrugged then left back to the mind palace.

_ Sweeney pondered and Sweeney planned  _

_ Like a perfect machine, he planned  _

_ Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle  _

_ Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle _

_ He served a dark and vengeful god _

_ What happens then well that’s the play _

_ And he won’t want us to give it away _


End file.
